


Dream Come True

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Agonophilia, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Josiah discover a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #11.

Author's Note[1]

 

          If anyone had ever told him he'd be lying here, caressing a naked, sated, sleeping Vin Tanner, he would have called the man a liar, and probably punched him right in the mouth for good measure.  But, God alone knew how, it was true.

He was lying here, on an Indian blanket, as naked as Vin was, and he was caressing the tracker, stroking his hand over the man's chest as it slowly rose and fell with each breath as the man slept.

          And they were both sated.  He was well and truly sated for the first time in…  He wasn't sure how long.  But, thinking more carefully about it, he realized it must be close to thirty years.

He knew it hadn't been nearly that long for Vin.  Hell, the younger man was just about that old, but he knew it had been long enough for the tracker to truly appreciate it as well.

Probably happened last back when he had been living with the Comanche after the war, Sanchez reasoned.

Still, it was damn amazing, and he wasn't quite sure whether he ought to thank God for it or not.

          Reaching out, he stroked his fingers through the younger man's long hair, enjoying the silky feel of it moving over his calloused skin.

Looking down at Vin's face, he was struck by the man's youth and his vulnerability.  He grinned.  Not to mention his beauty.

          It was a wild kind of beauty, he decided after several minutes, untamed and wise and innocent in some unexplainable way that had drawn the jaded former priest to the tracker from the very beginning.  He could easily recall the first time he'd seen Vin, when the tracker and Chris and Nathan had ridden out to see him at the abandoned mission.  He had been struck by Tanner's beauty even then, as well as by his silence – and he didn't mean the man's lack of speech.

          Vin was made up of silence and shadow.  He walked this earth, but it was with one foot in some other world, and Josiah wasn't sure if that other world was Heaven or the tribes, or maybe some combination of both.  But he did know one thing for certain, and that was the fact that Vin Tanner was a very special man.

          And the tracker didn't have the slightest clue that was true.  It was one of the things Josiah loved about the man.

          His gaze sweeping over Vin's body, Josiah could make out the faint signs of suffering that still lingered on the man's flesh:  scars, the fingerprints of cruelty, of want, and of heroism.  Too many scars for someone as young as Vin Tanner.

          Did the others know about them? he wondered.

He doubted it.  Vin didn't bathe in the bathhouse like the rest of them did, preferring the river instead – another remnant of a life lived in part with the Indians.

          He wondered, too, if the others knew just how young the man was.

Hell, Vin didn't look more than a year or two older than JD, but he knew the tracker was older than the young sheriff, and by about a decade by his reckoning.  Still, Vin was the youngest of the rest of the them when it came to age, of that he was sure.

          But the tracker's youth wasn't wholly based on his years.  No, it was a part of his spirit.

He grinned down at the sleeping man.  He'd told Vin once that he thought the tracker had an old soul, and Josiah honestly believed it.  But there was also something in there that made Vin young, even while it made him old, older than Sanchez, that was for certain.

Vin was old in the same way some of the shamans he'd met were old.  And he was young like a man who had faced death, and who had finally woken from the common world to see and to embrace something beyond mere mortal vision.

Josiah lightly traced a cross on the sleeping man's chest.  It was as if Vin was forever looking past the gates of Heaven to see what was really important, really beautiful, and real, and true…  A sunset…  The waves, crashing on the sands of a beach…  A wild creature, living as God intended it to live…  The smile of a loving wife; the innocent, loving eyes of a child.

          He himself had seen all of those things, but he knew he never saw any of them the way Vin would have seen them.  There was a purity of soul to the tracker that allowed him to see those things as they really were, unsullied by the layers of… what, sin?  Anger?

Both, perhaps, and something more – the disillusionment that colored his perceptions and Larabee's as well.  And the rest of theirs, too, to some degree, although Buck came closest to seeing the world the way Vin did.  At least, he thought perhaps he did.  It was hard to tell.

          And he couldn't find the right words to describe how he thought Vin was, _what_ he thought Vin was.  He finally settled on a fallen angel.  And why not?  Vin's eyes were the same blue as the sky, his touch just as sweet as any ambrosia to be found in Heaven…

          He chuckled softly to himself, amused by his own sudden fancifulness.

          Vin was the poet in their strange little family and he really ought to leave this kind of thinking to the tracker.

          His gaze swept down the man's body and he remembered how Tanner had writhed under him not so very long ago – wild and pure.  The spectacle of it had excited him like nothing ever had before, or ever would in the future.

He closed his eyes, recalling the way they had been joined, the tracker on his hands and knees…  And then Vin had thrown back his head, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his lips pulled back in an expression that was half-smile, half-feral snarl…  Lord, but it had been _mesmerizing_.  He'd never seen anything so beautiful, or so arousing, and he knew he'd remember that expression for as long as he lived.

          It had triggered his orgasm and he'd sent his seed deep into the man's body.  Even now it felt as if some part of himself was seeping though the tracker's body, infusing Vin with his essence…  But in reality he knew it was really happening the other way around.  Because he could feel some essence of Vin's that had taken up residence under his skin.  It was alive, and like the man from whom it had come, it was pure.  It was healing him, healing some part that had died in the past.

          It was a portion of himself he'd thought he'd walked away from a long time ago.  But it had only been sleeping, waiting for this man to come along and awaken it.  And awaken it, he had.

          Josiah reached down and carefully cupped his hand over Tanner's flaccid member.  He stroked it tenderly, watching as it slowly began to fill under his touch.

          He'd had no idea when he'd ridden into the Indian camp this morning that Vin was there, or that this was how they would end up, but he now suspected that the old shaman he'd come to see might just have arranged it all.

          He'd come to the camp in order to undertake a ritual, because it had been getting harder and harder for him to ignore his growing attraction to the tracker.  They were feelings he hadn't felt in many years, but they had resurfaced as soon as his eyes had met Vin's that first time.  Time, hard work and even harder prayer had done nothing to rid him of his desires, or the dreams that had begun to haunt him after their time in the Seminole village.

          It had been in this very same sweat lodge, just him and the old shaman, when Josiah had ventured to ask about the sexual practices of the old man's people.  He'd learned Black Water was actually a Blackfoot, but had ended up a prisoner and then a slave before running away and ending up married to one of Ko-Je's people.

          Among Black Water's people, the attraction of one man for another man was far from uncommon, something which had surprised Josiah.  The former priest had met men, in Europe, who loved other men – men like the poet Walt Whitman.  It had come as a shock at the time, but it hadn't taken him long to decide that they were good men, regardless of what anyone else said.  God, he decided, must have made them the way they were.  And if God had seen fit to make them like that, then who was he to argue?

          He had told Black Water about his time in Europe and about those passions being awakened again in him by dreams.  The old shaman had asked him to tell him about his dreams, and so he had.  Then he'd asked Sanchez to return, in one-month's time, to undergo a ritual that, the old man said, would aid him in taking control of his dreams.

          He had jumped at the opportunity.  He didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize his place with the men he now called his family.

          A soft moan called Josiah back from his thoughts and he watched as Vin's head rolled lethargically from one side to the other as his cock filled more.

Josiah gently rubbed his thumb over the tip of the wide, flared head, which was just beginning to peek out from the tracker's foreskin.

          Loving Vin early had been nothing like it was in his dreams, and he wasn't sure if he ought to be glad about that or not.  He couldn't help but think Vin might just gut him where he lay if he ever did to him what he managed to do in his dreams.  Still, he couldn't help thinking about those dreams, seeing them again in his mind's eye, especially when Vin was just lying there, inviting him to have his way with him.

          He wasn't sure how this was supposed to give him power over his dreams, but Black Water had promised him that what happened in the sweat lodge today would give him that power.

It had come as a complete shock, earlier, when Vin had stepped into the sweat lodge to join him.  Without a word the tracker had sat down across the fire from him, as naked as he had been, as they both still were.

He'd immediately felt the blood rush to his groin and had been grateful the lodge was dark, steam and smoke rising from the hot rocks at the center.  He'd hoped it would be enough to hide his arousal from Tanner, but it hadn't been, although several minutes had passed in silence before Vin said, "Y' look like yer sufferin' over there, J'siah."

He'd blushed and had had to clear his throat in order to speak.  "Sorry, brother."

"Sik Aohkii says yer plagued by dreams," Vin had said, blue eyes locked on his.

It had taken him a moment to recognize the old shaman's Blackfoot name, but he'd nodded.  "I am."

"Dreams 'bout me."

He'd nodded again, wondering just how much the old man had told Tanner.

Vin's gaze had dropped to Josiah's member then, which had been hard and pointing right at the tracker.  That look had felt like Tanner had actually reached out and touched him, and his cock had jumped in response.

"Yer dreams 'bout using that on me?" Vin asked, his voice a little thicker now.

Josiah could only nod, words lost to him.  He was starting to feel a little light-headed, like too much blood was being pulled from his body to feed the growing monster in his lap.  Looking down, he saw that he was leaking, and his balls were aching.

He had forced his head up then and watched as Vin's head rose again as well, blue eyes catching his once more.  "Y' done that b'fore, J'siah?" he'd asked him.

He had nodded again.  And he had, a few times, while he'd been in Europe, a friend of Whitman's introducing him to the pleasures that could be found in and with another man.  He had always told himself it had been youthful curiosity or selfish pleasure, nothing more.  He'd enjoyed himself and he'd walked away, wiser and more accepting of those who lived on the fringes of "civilized" life.

Vin had stood, then, the tracker's own manhood growing hard as well.

Tanner had walked around the fire and sat down next to him.  "Vin…" he'd managed to force past his tight throat.  Vin shook his head and reached up, pressing his fingertips to Sanchez's lips.

It had suddenly felt like one of his dreams to Josiah.  His vision had swum slightly, but he couldn't look away from Vin's face.  God, but he was a handsome man…  It had looked like he'd taken a bath earlier, but then he would have, in preparation for the sweat…

Before he'd realized what Vin planned to do, the tracker had reached out and touched him, calloused fingers caressing his aching member with a gentle touch like nothing he'd ever felt before.  His entire body had shook with need and want and he'd moaned softly.  He'd felt Vin's fingers close around him and the tracker's lips had pressed against his.

That was all it had taken.  He'd kissed the tracker back, reached out and touched him, and, before he knew it, he was making love to the man, sliding in and out of him as Vin writhed on his cock, his muscles clamping down on him so tightly he'd thought for a moment he might never be able to pull himself free.

Not that he'd wanted to.

He smiled, giving the tracker's still-swelling cock a soft squeeze and wondering what Vin would think of his dreams.  Something inside of him dared him to make them real.  He fought the call for a few moments, but that was as long as he could hold out.

Another old shaman had showed him a trick, a method to capture and bind parts of his soul that kept trying to run away from him, and with his heart beginning to race, he tried it now as a way to bind the tracker's hands above his head.

Vin roused slightly from the deep sleep he had fallen into, but he didn't awaken.

With the man's hands hopefully secured, Josiah pushed himself up and repositioned himself between Vin's legs.  He used his own feet and weight to pin Tanner's legs open with him kneeling between them.  His body trembled with excitement and desire.  Looking down at Vin, he knew he'd never seen anything so beautiful, or desirable.  He had to have him again – right now – like he did in his dreams.

Leaning forward, he brushed a light kiss over the man's lips, then another on his chin.  He licked up the man's neck and felt Tanner's head arch back, the slight beard stubble softer than he'd expected, the taste of Vin's dried sweat an aphrodisiac.

Josiah pressed a kiss to the side of the man's throat, feeling Vin's pulse beating beneath his lips.  He nipped at the tracker's skin, prompting a soft moan from the man.

Sanchez pulled back slightly, watching as Vin's eyes blinked sluggishly open.  The tracker's first reaction was prompted by waking to find someone leaning over him.  Vin jerked and tried to move his arms, but they remained where Josiah had bound them.

Blue eyes widened with alarm, and Vin looked to see who it was above him.  "J'siah?"

"Mmm," he replied, feeling Vin trying to move his legs and finding them trapped as well.  The blood rushed to his cock, swelling it almost completely hard.  He leaned over and grasped Tanner's wrists.

"J'aish, what're y' doin'?" Vin asked, struggling slightly in the big man's grasp.

Rather than respond, Josiah lowered his head and began to work on one of Tanner's nipples with his mouth – licking it, sucking it, nibbling at it.

Vin moaned softly, his body responding to the attention, his half-hard cock filling more.  But Josiah's was fully hard now, straining out in front of him, the head striking Vin's body whenever he leaned down far enough.

Josiah pulled back and looked down at Vin, who was still struggling slightly.  Supporting himself with his weight on one hand, the older man reached down with his other hand and captured some of the precome that dribbled from his cock, using it to wet Vin's crack.  But the tracker was still slick from the grease they'd used earlier, and Josiah's finger slipped easily inside the man.

Vin jumped slightly, fighting against the invisible bonds that held his wrists and the very real weight that pinned his legs down.

Josiah pressed in as far as he could and then began to thrust his finger in and out of the tight, soft heat.  He felt Vin's muscles bearing down, trying to expel him, but he just pulled out and immediately pressed back in with two fingers.

Vin jerked and fought harder under him, his eyes closed, his mouth open.  Looking down, Josiah saw that the tracker was hard now, the tip of his cock beginning to leak.

Josiah pulled his fingers out and grabbed the base of Tanner's cock, shifting back slightly so he still had the man's legs trapped, but so he could bend down and suck the crimson head into his mouth.

"Ah!" Vin cried, hips thrusting up, arms taunt as he still struggled to free himself.

Josiah could feel the muscles in the man's legs tense, but he couldn't throw him off.  He loved the sound of Vin's breath as he panted and grunted as he suckled him.  His free hand returned again to that inviting hole, his fingers forcing their way inside as he continued to suck on Tanner's weeping cock head.

Vin thrashed and grunted, his body fighting the pleasure almost as hard as he was fighting him, but Josiah knew the man didn't want to be freed.  He could feel the truth in the man's body.  Vin wanted to be taken, forced.

His fingers continued to plunder the tracker's ass as he swallowed more of the man's cock.  Vin's hips jerked up, trying to press deeper into Josiah's throat, then down, trying to impale himself on the man's fingers; neither was enough.  Vin whimpered, his head jerking from side to side.

Josiah grinned and pulled his fingers free again, reaching for the bowl of lard and scooping out a dollop of the greasy substance, smearing it over his own aching cock even as he continued to torture the tracker with his mouth.

When he was slick, he rose up and, in one fluid motion, scooped Vin up and settled the tracker's ass on his thighs.  The man's legs were splayed open, his most intimate hole waiting for him to possess it.

Vin tried to close his legs, but he stopped him by pressing down on his thighs, just above his knees.  The tracker squirmed and struggled, making Josiah harder still and his cock glanced off the man's inner thighs, his balls.

Josiah rose up and leaned forward, capturing Vin's legs with his arms and forcing them up into the air.  He shifted forward, poking at the pulsing pucker of flesh with the tip of his greased cock.

"Fight me," he whispered to Vin.

And the tracker did, struggling below him.  And, as he did, Josiah used his size and his weight to keep Tanner pinned while, at the same time, he carefully forced Vin's knees up and over his shoulders, a position which gave him complete access to the man.

"Open your eyes," Josiah commanded, his voice soft.  Blue eyes blinked open, locking onto Sanchez's grey.  Vin was breathing hard, his body jerking.  He was at the big man's mercy and he knew it.

Josiah began to slowly press into the tracker's body.  Vin struggled, but there was nothing he could do to stop the penetration.

The sensations were more incredible than Josiah had anticipated; Vin squirming beneath him, fighting him, even if he knew the tracker wasn't really trying to stop him.  But it was enough.  He could feel the man's muscles tightening and relaxing, his legs pressing down on his shoulders, his chest arching up, his hips twisting as he slowly forced himself inside…

He sank slowly into the man, burying himself to the root, then held himself there, enjoying the feelings the tracker's struggles unleashed in him.  But, too soon, the need to move overwhelmed him and Josiah began to pull out, stopping before he was completely free, and driving back inside again.  Vin groaned, but he pressed his hips down, allowing Josiah in deeper.

Despite his best intention to go slowly, Josiah quickly found himself driving into Vin, again and again, as hard and as fast as he could, his hips setting their own rhythm of desire.  And Vin was matching him.

"Touch yourself," Josiah managed to growl.

And, a moment later, Vin's hand closed around his dribbling cock.  He started jerking on himself while Josiah continued to ravage him.  And then the tracker was coming, his seed shooting across his belly and his chest in thick, creamy ropes.

Watching Tanner come, combined with the wild clutching of his muscles, was all it took to drive Josiah over the edge.  His body began to shake and he thrust once more, driving himself as far inside Vin as he could go.  Then, jerking himself against Vin's ass, he grunted as he emptied himself into the man.

It seemed that he came for hours, but he knew that was impossible.  And when it was finally over, he continued to hump Vin's ass, watching as the action triggered one last dollop of semen to ooze from the tip of Tanner's cock.

He could feel that Vin was completely relaxed, every muscle slack, his eyes closed, a well-satisfied smile on his lips – most definitely a fallen angel.

Josiah settled carefully back on his calves, his cock still buried in the tracker's ass.  Vin's legs slid off his shoulders and he helped lower them on either side of his body.  Tanner was lying half on his thighs, still catching his breath, his arms still above his head.  He watched as the tip of Vin's tongue slipped out to run across his lips.

The sight sent a jolt of arousal to his softening cock, but it did nothing more than make it pulse.

Vin moaned softly and squirmed slightly.

Josiah breathed out the resulting surge of pleasure the movement caused him, but he knew it wouldn't stop the inevitable.  Reaching out, he began to smear Vin's seed over the tracker's chest and belly.

Vin's moaned and gasped, the muscles in his ass convulsing whenever he touched one of the man's nipples or his now-flaccid member.

One such spasm squeezed Josiah's wilted cock from the wet, warm channel.

Josiah eased himself back, then climbed over Vin's leg and stretched out next to the tracker.

Vin's eyes opened and he looked up at the older man, a look of pure contentment reflected in the blue depths.  "Y' gonna untie me now?" he rasped.

Josiah flashed him a toothy grin.  "Ought to leave you right here."

Vin pouted slightly, prompting a chuckle from the older man.  He reached up and consciously released the bonds, freeing Vin's hands.  "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nope," the tracker replied, wiggling closer and snuggling up against Josiah's side.

Sanchez propped himself up on one elbow and used his free hand to reach out and push the hair off Vin's face.

"Y' feelin' better now?" Vin asked him.

Josiah nodded.  "Don't know if I should ask what you think of me…"

"Think yer a fine man, a friend, 'n' now… maybe more?"

The tone was hopeful and probing and Josiah looked down into the man's eyes.  The blue eyes held the same emotions.  He nodded.  "But I know where your true heart lies," he added softly, watching as Vin's cheeks turned rosy.

"Can't always have what we want," he said quietly.

"But you can have a second choice."

Vin rolled his head back and forth.  "Nope, ain't second choice, just another one, an important one."

It was far more than he'd ever dared hope for, more than enough to make him happy.  He leaned over and kissed Vin's lips, knowing this wouldn't be the last time he would lie down with the man, and that, he knew, was a true blessing.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *

  


* * *

[1]  **Author's Note** : A little Agonophilia for your enjoyment.  I just want to say that I prefer Chris/Vin stories, but this idea just wouldn't stop pestering me, so I had to write it.


End file.
